This invention relates to a device and method for reducing lumbar lordosis while supine and supporting the lumbar curve when seated.
Backaches in the lumbar region of the spine are common in today's society and are usually attributed to bad posture or excess weight in the stomach area.
The normal curvature of the lumbar spine is lordotic. By lordotic it is meant that, when observing the human body from the side, the lumbar curve has a convexity toward the anterior of the body. Increased lumbar lordosis, i. e., hyperlordosis, may be described as a lordotic curve that is increased beyond normal physiological homeostasis and results in an imbalance of the structure. Joint irritation, ligamentous stress, muscle spasm, and pain may all be associated with hyperlordosis.
Low backaches can be relieved by reducing the degree of lumbar lordosis. This can be done by manipulating the sacral area to restore the lumbar region of the spine and the sacrum to their proper attitudes and positions. Normally, such manipulation is done by trained therapists or practitioners.
The purpose of the invention is to relieve hyperlordosis and/or support the lumbar curve while sitting.
The pillow disclosed and claimed herein reverses the lordotic curve by acting on the base of the spine and provides two wedges that act complimentary to each other. The larger wedge of the pillow is higher at the foot end and lower at the head end of the patient and acts to place the pelvis into posterior tilt. The sacrum is carried along with the pelvis into posterior pelvic tilt. The smaller wedge of the pillow is also higher at the foot end and lower at the head end and further increases the posterior tilt of the sacrum, thus acting to reduce the disc wedge angle above the sacrum. The disc wedge angles throughout the lumbar spine are similarly affected. The lordotic curve is reduced to a point past normal lordosis so that, when the device is removed, some correction is maintained.
The lumbar spine and musculature that exhibits weakness and/or pain may find relief when a support is placed between the lumbar curve and the seat. The more the support conforms to the shape of the lumbar spine and musculature, the greater will be the relief obtained because pressure will be distributed more evenly. Because the vertebrae of the spine form the basis of the support structure of the back, a device that supplies support directly to the vertebrae, as well as directly to the musculature of the back, will provide greater support than one that supplies support directly to the musculature only, and indirectly to the vertebrae.
Lumbar support pillows currently available are designed to curve as close as possible to the lumbar curve but give direct support primarily to the musculature.
The difficulty in supporting the lumbar vertebrae and the musculature simultaneously and equally arises from the fact that the vertebrae may be deeply anterior to the muscular portion of the lumbar area of the back, especially on well muscled individuals. The supporting device must be able to conform itself in such a manner that it will fill the longitudinal depression that is formed by the vertebrae in the center of the back. Inflatable lumbar supports exist that attempt to fill this need but they do not completely or adequately fill the longitudinal depression formed by the vertebrae of the patient.